PhobosxWill
by Toph Is Legend
Summary: Just a little sotry about phobos and will


**Hey I'm bella!! Whats up? Well this story is about how Phobos escaped from his cell and enrolls in Sheffield High school in the form he turns into in episode (48-49) enjoy ******

"Will! You're going to be late on your first day of high school!" Susan yelled up the stairs to her daughter.

Will grabbed her backpack and put her frog keychain onto it. She had on gray skinny jeans a dark blue Aeropostale long-sleeved shirt, and black converse on. (A/N I wore this outfit to school once ) She ran down the stairs, grabbed the piece of toast that was on the table, and kissed her mom goodbye before she ran out the door.

As she was running she saw Cornelia just a few feet ahead of her. Will thought for a second then decided she would scare her.

Will quickened her pace. She was right in back of Cornelia and was going to scream when a vine wrapped around her foot and made her fall flat on her face. Will lifted her head. "CORNELIA GET BACK HERE!" She screamed. She sat up and ripped the vine off her ankle. She sprinted to school because if she wasn't there in five minutes she would be tardy.

As soon as Will stepped into the room the bell rang. She sighed in relief because the teacher wasn't there to lecture her on being late. She quickly took an empty seat next to Hay Lin. There was an empty seat next to her. She wondered why there was because Mrs. Jason always had just enough desks in her class for however many students there were.

Just as will was finishing her thoughts a boy to long silver/white hair stepped in the classroom. He had sparkling blue eyes and two locks coming down the front of his face. He had tight blue jeans on and a long-sleeved, plain black shirt (If you saw episodes 49 and 49 you know what Phobos looked like.). All the girls were staring and all the guys were glaring at him. He took the only empty seat next to will and glared at her. Will lifted an eyebrow and was about to say something when Mrs. Jason walked in.

"Good morning, class!" Mrs. Jason said in her high-pitched voice.

"Good morning Mrs. Jason.." Came her reply.

"Since its your first day and you are all freshman, I will give you this whole period to get to know each other better." She announced and then she sat at her desk with a book in hand.

Will turned to face Hay Lin. "Hey!" Hay Lin said.

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I know, right! I hope there is going to be more chaos so we can go all guardian again!" Hay Lin said the last part in a whisper.

Will nodded her head and turned back to face forward. After a while she got bored and looked around the classroom. Only Hay Lin was in her first class out of the group of 5. When she got to the new kid she saw he was glaring at her. She turned fully to him and held out her hand.

"Hey, I'm Will." She said sweetly.

He didn't bother to shake her hand. Will pulled her hand back and put it behind her head. She blew her hair out of her face and electricity formed around it.

"So, what's your name?" Will asked. She was getting bored just sitting there.

"Phillip." He said in a low kind of growl.

_What is his problem?? I am trying to be nice and he is being such a jerk. _Will thought.

Will sighed. The bell wasn't going to ring for another 15 minutes. She turned away from Phillip (Phobos people if you didn't catch my drift) but she could feel his eyes glaring into her.

Without thinking she turned to face him and screamed, "What is your problem! I try to be nice to you and just keep glaring at me!" With every word she got closer to him until their faces were only a few centimeters apart. Will was breathing hard. Phillip was staring at her and had a little bit of shock plastered on his face.

The whole class was staring at him, but when she stopped yelling they went back to what they were doing.

Will didn't move her face away from him. Now she was the one glaring at him.

A few seconds later he heard her say Quintessence (Sp? Or is that right?) She backed off and sat back in her seat. She had a smirk on her face.

Phillip's desk started to shake and he fell out. Will snapped her fingers so no one would hear and the desk stopped shaking. Will started laughing as did everyone else in the room. Just when he got up and was going to scream at Will, the bell rang and she rushed out of the room and was on her way to science with Mr. Keenan.

Phobos was surprised that Will would use her powers and blow up when she was angry. He liked it.

When he stepped into his next class, science, he saw Will sitting at a seat by the window. He saw the seat behind her was empty so he sat there.

When will saw Phillip sit in back of her she rolled her eyes and faced forward. When the bell rang the teacher wasn't there. The class started talking.

Will felt hot breath on the back of her neck. She turned around and was face to face with Phillip. They were so close she almost wouldn't be able to put a paperclip between their lips. Will didn't blush though. She wouldn't blush for the likes of him. She saw he was going to move in closer so she jerked her head back.

Phillip smirked and leaned in closer. "I know you liked it," he said calmly.

Will sneered at him and turned back around. She blew her bangs up as electricity formed around them. The teacher still hadn't come in and it had been 10 minutes.

Will decided she would have a little fun. She saw a computer plugged into the wall. She blew a gust of air at it when no one was watching. She watched as it blew up from the electricity. Everyone looked over at it with shocked faces. It was smoke coming off of it, but it wasn't burning.

Suddenly it wasn't very exciting anymore, so everyone got back to what they were doing.

Phillip leaned up so his lips were brushing against Will's ear. She shivered as she felt it.

"Great job," He whispered. She turned around as she felt him move away from her ear. He smirked at her.

"What do you want?" She asked. She was really getting annoyed with him.

"You," He answered coyly.

Will smirked. "Well you'll never get me,"

"Wanna bet?" He asked. A grin forming on his face.

"I think we know I'll win, so don't waste your breath."

The bell rang and the students filed out of the room. Phillip was right on Will's heals.

**LUNCH**

So far Will and Phillip had every class together. As Will walked over to where Taranee, Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Caleb were she felt someone following her. She turned around. No one. She kept walking to the table, and when she got there she say next to Hay Lin.

"God, that new kid Phillip keeps annoying me. GOD! He is so annoying." Will said and she started stirring her mashed potatoes.

She saw Phillip walking over to their table. Will put her hand under the table. "Quintessence," she whispered so no one would here her.

Phillips tray suddenly tipped up and his food dumped on him. His potatoes were in his face and fries with ketchup on his shirt. Will laughed harder then anyone.

Phillip came over to their table and grabbed Will's arm. "Can I talk to you."

She sat up and followed Phillip to a dark corner.

"What do you want?" Will asked suppressing a giggle.

"Why did you do this to me?" He pointed at his face, then to his shirt."

"What makes you think it was me?" Will asked as she blew her hair up and electricity surrounded it.

Phillip rolled his eyes and took her hands. He was shocked.(as in shocked by electricity)

"That's why," he said dropping her hands.

"I can explain," Will said hesitantly.

"I already know.." Phillip said wiping mashed potatoes off his face. "Guardian,"

With that he left. Will was shocked. How did he know? She was going to get some answers.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

The last bell rang and students rushed out of their last class. Will slowed her pace so she could find Phillip. She spotted him at his locker.

She handed him a piece of paper.

"What is this?" he asked opening the letter.

"My address come to my house when you get home." Will said and then walled past him so she could get her backpack from her locker.

Will waited for Phillip to arrive. She sat in her living room watching T.V when she heard the door bell. Since Will was home alone she answered the door.

"Good, you're here." Will grabbed his arm and dragged him into her bedroom.

Will sat on her bed and Phillip sat in an armchair beside her bed. "Why did you want me to come?" he asked.

"How do you know I'm a guardian?" Will asked.

"Hay Lin's grandma." Phillip lied. The day before he went to school he hypnotized Hay Lin's grandma into telling the girls she sent him to protect them, so his cover wouldn't be blown.

"And why did she tell you?" Will asked grabbing his shirt collar and bring his face centimeters from hers.

Phillip brought his mouth to her ear. He kissed it before he started to talk. "To protect you," his breath was hot on Will's ear. She shivered as he kissed her cheek then the corner of her mouth. His lips were luke-warm. Will pushed him away from her just as he was going to kiss her full on the lips.

"Then why are you trying to kiss me!" Will screamed.

Phobos always thought the girl was pretty. Now that he was up close and personal she was gorgeous. Her fire red hair complimented her pale skin. Her brownish red eyes glimmered when the light shone on them.

Phobos put his lips only 1 centimeter from Will's. He breathed on her and then said, "Because you're so dang beautiful."

As soon as he said beautiful she left his lips crash onto hers. She had to admit he was a good kisser. Before she new it she was kissing back. They kissed until they ran out of air. Will was gasping for air.

Phillip grinned. He wanted to kiss her again. Would she allow it? He leaned into her. She took the back of his head and pushed his head so their lips met again.

Phillip licked her bottom lip begging for an entrance into her mouth. When she parted her lips he slid his tongue in. Their tongues danced.

It felt so right kissing Phillip. He look really familiar. Then she remembered Phobos eyes. They were the same.

Will pulled away from the kiss.

"PHOBOS?" Will screamed. She back away from him.

Phobos was still in a daze from her good kissing. Then he looked at her. He smiled. He stood up and transformed into Phobos.

Will shrieked. She had just swapped spit with Phobos!

Phobos took a step closer to will. He came closer until Will was against the wall and his body was pressing against hers.

Now that he thought about it, he was starting to have feelings for this girl. How can that be? He took his finger and lifted her chin up. Will looked away. How could Phobos toy with her emotions like that?

"I don't know what it is.." Phobos started. "You make me feel.. better." He said bringing his face closer to hers.

"Will gave him a confused look. Then their lips met again. Will lost all her thoughts as she fell into Phobos's arms as they kissed. She had never met anyone who could kiss like that. Phobos pulled away from their embrace when he heard the front door open. He quickly changed back into his Earth form and hid in the closet. Will ran down the stairs.

"Hey, Mom." Will greeted. Her mom was looking through the mail. Will went back up her room with two apples. Her mom hadn't seen her take two.

When she returned to her room she looked in her closet. Phobos wasn't there. She turned around and there he was. Will handed him an apple.

"Wow do I make you feel better?" She whispered. She turned her radio on, so her mom wouldn't hear them talk.

"I don't know. I never felt this way before. You make me feel warm inside. Every time I see you my heart pounds faster, and when I am away from you, I yearn to see you. What is wrong with me."

Will grinned. "You're in love." She whispered in his ear. He blushed at her breath on his ear.

"Do you like me back?" Phobos asked.

"Hmm.." She leaned up and kissed Phobos gently, but passionately. "Answer your question?" Will asked smirking.

Phobos blushed again. "Yes." He said.

**thats the end lol!!!!!1**


End file.
